Egg-It-Up!: La broma que salió mal
by Bran the Warg
Summary: Ty y Gunther se dan cuenta de que Flynn los ha manipulado, ahora ellos planean darle una lección con una broma que jamás olvidará. Pero ¿Qué pasa cuando la broma se sale de control? ¿Tendrá consecuencias más graves de las imaginadas?...
1. La broma

**Descargo de responsabilidades:** No es de mi propiedad la serie de televisión _¡A Todo Ritmo!,_ como tampoco los derechos de autor en general o cualquier mercancía que de ella se derive. El propósito del siguiente relato es, mera y únicamente, el entretenimiento y de ninguna manera fue hecho con fines lucrativos.

* * *

Ty y Gunther se acababan de dar cuenta que Flynn los había estado usando para que hicieran sus responsabilidades, hay que reconocer que ese chamaco es muy escurridizo y ahora era su oportunidad de tener su revancha y si bien podían no haber hecho el ensayo que Flynn tenía de tarea y dejar que lo castigaran por irresponsable, sería mucho mejor llenar el ensayo con los secretos de esa pequeña sabandija de 10 años. Así lo hicieron en una computadora, por supuesto para que nadie sospeche nada, pero no era suficiente humillación, debía ser tan grande y vergonzoso como que se te cayera el traje de baño en la alberca enfrente de todos...

Terminaron a las 6:00 p.m. y ahora ejecutarían la segunda parte del plan.

—Muy bien Gunther, yo voy por la música y tu por las flores— dijo Ty con una mirada malévola mientras se frotaba las manos como un villano de _**007**_ —Si, hay que hacerlo que sufra como cuando la policía secreta te tortura para obtener una confesión— Ty lo miro con cara de _¿Que demonios te pasa?_ Sin embargo se limitó a palmearlo en la espalda y decir —Si, como sea. Ahora ve por las flores—

Ambos partieron en direcciones diferentes, no sin antes imprimir el trabajo e ir a engargolarlo a una papelería.

* * *

( _Al día siguiente en la clase de Flynn_ )

—Muy bien silencio clase— ordenó la maestra Andrews —Niños ya termine de leer todos sus ensayos y todos fueron geniales; aunque hubo uno que sobresalió y ese fue el de Flynn Jones— Flynn tardo un par de minutos en reaccionar —¡Gracias maestra!— su sonrisa era un poco tímida —De hecho, me gustaría que pasarás a leerlo enfrente de toda la clase— Flynn estaba algo nervioso pero se levanto y fue a leer _'su'_ ensayo.

—Yo y mi maravilloso héroe. Por Flynn Jones— empezó y pensó: " _Por ahora va bien_ " dio vuelta a la portada y empezó a leer el texto —Mi héroe no solo es mi mejor amigo. También es mi protector, que es bueno, porque tengo miedo de muchas cosas. Como la oscuridad— se callo un momento porque sus compañeros se estaban riendo, la maestra los silencio y dijo —Por favor, continúa, Flynn— él se resignó y siguió leyendo —Y a que el inodoro me coma— la clase volvió a reír sonoramente y la maestra volvió a pedir silencio —Adelante valiente jovencito— le dijo a Flynn, quien la miro suplicante y pregunto —¿Tengo que seguir maestra?— su maestra le asintió al tiempo que ponía su mano sobre su hombro y no tuvo más opción que seguir —Por eso mi héroe es mi osito de peluche, el Señor Wubby. El no sólo es el amigo más suavecito y adorable que pueda tener un niño, sino que también besa genial. Así es, lo visto y finjo que es la chica más bonita de la clase. Linda Lazo, de quien estoy perdidamente enamorado y a quien suelo rescatar cuando finjo ser un vaquero y ando en ropa interior por el apartamento— el salón se lleno de murmullos y risitas entre dientes. Linda Lazo ahora estaba sonriendo y roja como tomate de lo sonrojada que estaba.

Flynn, que estaba tan rojo como Linda, miro por la ventana, no podía verla a la cara ahorita, pero lo que vio lo enfureció y lo entristeció, Ty y Gunther se reían y se burlaban de él haciendo como si estuvieran llorando, pero él podía sentir las lagrimas brotando de sus ojos, trato de controlarse y no llorar. Por desgracia, esto estaba lejos de terminar pues unos mariachis entraron al salón cantando " _Piel de niña_ " de Alejandro Fernández, ( _También conocido como "_ El potrillo _"_ ) a modo de serenata, seguido de una entrega de un ramo de tulipanes. Flynn, ya casi no podía contener las lágrimas y para que nadie, en especial Linda Lazo, lo viera llorar salió corriendo y gimoteando del salón, fue directamente al baño; donde se encerró en un cubículo y lloro amargamente su desgracia.


	2. ¿Demasiado lejos?

( _Mientras tanto en el salón_ )

Los mariachis habían terminado de cantar _Piel de niña_ y _La mitad que me faltaba_ , el señor de las flores se acercó a la maestra Andrews y le dijo —Los tulipanes más lindos para la más linda de todas, es muy afortunada señorita Lazo— la maestra lo interrumpió con una sonrisa radiante en su cara —Yo no me apellido Lazo— el repartidor se sintió confundido —Entonces ¿Quién es Linda Lazo?— una niña a sus espaldas le contesto, él se volteo y vio a una niña con la mano alzada, se acercó, le dio el ramo de tulipanes —Son de parte de Flynn Jones. Ahora disculpen pero debo hacer una llamada— el repartidor se salió del salón mientras los mariachis seguiron con la serenata, después de todo, ya estaba pagada.

* * *

( _En el Departamento de Policía de Chicago_ )

La oficial de policía Georgia Jones estaba sentada en la sala de descanso de la comisaría, tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico. Entro un compañero sin siquiera saludar, obviamente había tenido una mañana pesada ( _Ella sabía muy bien cómo son esas mañanas_ ), llego tiro el expediente del caso sobre la mesa y fue directamente a la cafetera, una vez con café en la mano se fue a sentar en la mesa donde suspiró pesadamente. —Día pesado, eh— le dijo Georgia sin alzar la vista —Bastante Jones, me toco el caso de un mocoso de preparatoria que mando flores y serenata a una niña de 10 años—Adivinó que no es su cumpleaños ni era su familiar— comentó sarcásticamente —Sí, pobre Gus siempre le tocan entregas incómodas— ahora estaba interesada —¿Te importa si veo el expediente?—Adelante— le contesto el oficial Reddington, empezó a ojearlo sin poner mucha atención hasta que vio el retrato hablado del sospechoso, no daba crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, debía ser un error, **TENIA QUE SER UN ERROR**.

Al oficial Reddington le sorprendió la mirada de su colega —¿Qué pasa Jones, parece que viste un fantasma?— bromeo el —Red, conozco a tu sospechoso— su colega casi se ahoga con su café —vive en el apartamento arriba del mío— los dos se quedaron mirando un momento —¿Cómo es que lo conoces?—Es el hermano mayor de la mejor amiga de mi hija— un par de minutos después ambos oficiales se dirigían a la residencia de la familia Blue.

* * *

( _En el apartamento de los Blue_ )

—¡Policía de Chicago, abra la puerta!— Rocky abrió —¡Hola señora Jones! ¿Vino por Cece?—No Rocky, mi compañero y yo venimos por tu hermano, ¿Podemos pasar?—Rocky les abrió con algo de confusión y fue por su hermano a su cuarto, minutos después Rocky volvió junto a Ty —Flynn Jones quedas arrestado por acoso de menores— dijo el oficial Reddington sacando sus esposas mientras caminaba hacia él. Lo que tomo sin cuidado a todos confundiendo a los presentes —tienes derecho a guardar silencio, todo lo que digas ppoder y será usado en tu contra, tienes derecho a un abogado, sino puedes pagar uno el estado te proporcionará uno— Georgia, que fue la primera de salir del asombro dijo —Red, Flynn Jones es mi hijo, ese muchacho que estas arrestando se llama Tyrone Blue—Pero tu viste el retrato hablado y Gus declaró que pago en efectivo bajo el nombre de Flynn Jones— dijo confundido el oficial Reddington. Finalmente la mamá de Rocky dijo —Aquí hay gato encerrado y creo que lo mejor será poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa— todos asintieron. El celular de la oficial Jones sonó, vio que el identificador decía: " _Escuela de Flynn_ ", contesto —¡Qué! Pero ¿Porque?— susurró preocupadamente —Red, ¿Te importa si me voy?, Flynn tuvo un colapso o algo en medio de la clase— él negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Flynn estaba llorando en el cubículo del fondo del baño de hombres, inconsolable, ese era sin duda el momento más humillante de toda mi vida, habría preferido que le quitaran los pantalones en frente de todos, ¿Cómo iba a poder volver a la escuela después de eso? Definitivamente tendría que cambiarme de escuela, ya no podía volver a ver a Linda o a cualquiera de su salón. Siguió llorando.

 **...**

La oficial Jones llegó a la Primaria de su hijo, su cara desfigurada en angustia, _¿Porque Flynn estará llorando? ¿Estará bien? ¿Alguien le habrá hecho daño?_ Estaba tan agradecida de que su compañero le hubiera dejado usar la patrulla para llegar más rápido con su hijo, se prometió a sí misma que si Red llegaba a necesitar algo, haría todo lo que pudiera por ayudarlo.

Llego al salón de la maestra Andrews, cuando vio salir a un grupo de mariachis, se detuvo en secó hasta que salieron todos y solo quedo la maestra acompañada de una un niña de la edad de Flynn con cola de caballo, traía una chaqueta de mezclilla arremangada hasta los codos, mientras jugaba nerviosamente con las pulseras en su brazo izquierdo.

—Señora Jones, gracias por venir con tan poco tiempo—Dígame maestra ¿Qué pasa? ¿Flynn está bien? ¿Por qué está llorando mi hijo?— la maestra Andrews le puso una mano en el hombro, puso una sonrisa y le dijo con calma —Flynn esta bien, solo un poco dolido del corazón, por una especie de broma pesada que un par de muchachos le jugaron, trajeron flores y serenata para Linda— la maestra se volvió a Linda —Linda por favor cuéntale a la señora Jones lo que paso— Linda le contó todo desde que Flynn narro su ensayo hasta que salió corriendo al baño.

—Muchas gracias Linda y un gusto conocerte al fin, realmente eres tan bonita como Flynn dice— Linda se sonrío y se sonrojo un poco —Gracias—De nada. Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir por mi hijo y aclarar un caso— esto dejo un poco confundidas a ambas pero Georgia había salido tan rápidamente del salón que no tuvieron tiempo de preguntar.

 **...**

—¿Flynn, cariño estás ahí?— preguntó al entrar al baño de hombres —¿Mami?— preguntó entre sollozos una voz al fondo, ella fue hasta él cubículo del fondo, abrió la puerta y encontró a su hijo de 10 años sentado en un rincón en posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas sobre su pecho, luego noto que su ropa estaba esparcida por el suelo y de inmediato pensó lo peor —Flynn ¿Alguien te hizo daño?— no sabía cómo logró que su voz se mantuviera firme a pesar de todo. Su hijo no musitó una sola palabra, solo asintió mientras respiraba pesadamente y se le resbalaban aún más lágrimas de sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar —¿Alguien te toco?— la policía en ella se sentía tonta al preguntar eso pero la madre en ella necesitaba saber. Flynn negó con la cabeza, ella se acercó y lo abrazó, se quedaron en silencio un buen rato hasta que Flynn dejó de gimotear —Puedes decirme ¿Qué pasó?— Flynn asintió —Ty y Gunther cambiaron mi ensayo por uno que decía muchos de mis secretos, luego llegaron las flores y los mariachis y los vi por la ventana riéndose de mi— después de que Flynn terminó de hablar se quedaron en silencio otro rato.


End file.
